


Uninvited (but not unwelcome) Guests

by aderyn_merch



Series: Holidays in the Fandoms [4]
Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn_merch/pseuds/aderyn_merch
Summary: Lila has a tradition when it comes to Arnesian parties: walking in uninvited. Also featuring: a practical Kell, a happy Rhy, and Alucard Emery, the man who will someday sass death.





	Uninvited (but not unwelcome) Guests

Lila and Kell stood on the banks of the river Isle and watched the flow of people through the castle doors.   
“Excellent timing, really,” Lila said. She had docked the Night Spire a few blocks away, and most of the crew had been let off. They would have to get supplies tomorrow, but tonight… well they could do whatever they wanted.  
“He didn’t even send us an invitation,” Kell said.  
Lila laughed. “Well I’d hate to break tradition. What?” She said to Kell’s confused look. “You don’t think I was actually invited to all those balls last year?” Kell simply sighed in response and went back to watching the castle. Every window was lit up against the light and the cold. It was a typical Rhy spectacle. Apparently being king hadn’t dampened his flare too much.   
Lila gave him a sly once over. “You’ve got a dress coat hidden somewhere in that coat of yours?”   
“Of course.”   
“Good. Then we won’t need to go back to the ship.” Lila turned to walk along the bank towards the celebration.   
“What about you?” Kell asked.  
Lila smoothed her long coat. “Were you hoping to see me in a dress again?”  
“Well–“  
Lila put a hand on one of her knives.  
“No,” Kell answered.  
“Then I’m ready. Let’s go. You wouldn’t happened to have any doors to your room nearby, would you?”   
“Ten blocks over there’s–“  
“Too far.” Lila interrupted. “Let’s see. We could As Nahari ourselves past all the people. We could climb along the underside of the bridge. Or we could get masks and¬–“  
Kell grabbed her arm. “Or we could just walk the ten minutes over to Cup and Plate, get some warm drinks and use my door there.” Lila sighed but let him lead her back through the streets to a tiny café. Despite how late it was, the room was packed. People in fine winter clothes were filling every table, holding steaming mugs that smelled of spices. Kell and Lila kept their heads down and made their way through the crowd to the counter. Tyto put down his towel when he saw them. He had a penchant for Grey London musical instruments that had kept him indebted to Kell for years.   
“Didn’t know you were coming back!” he said, keeping his voice low. He noticed Lila, “And you must be Miss Bard.”  
Lila looked a little taken-aback. She hadn’t expected to be recognized, even with her black eye.  
“Don’t look surprised, girl,” Tyto said, “You’re Kell’s lo–“  
Kell threw a hand in front of Lila before she could lunge across the bar and stab the man. “Two of the usual, please.”  
Tyto got the hint. “Right. Just a moment.” He scurried around for cups and vanilla and other ingredients.  
“I save this city twice,” Lila muttered, “And all I am to them is your bedfellow.”  
Kell gazed skyward. “Yes, but you can’t kill everyone here because of that.”   
“I can try.”  
“Lila!”  
“And here you go!” Tyto placed two mugs on the counter. “No charge as always.” The man scurried away.  
Kell picked the mugs up. “Come on. It’s in the back room.”  
He led Lila around the counter and into a small closet space that served as a pantry. The smell of spices overwhelmed the usual smell of flowers. Kell gestured with his elbow to a small mark on the back wall. Lila sliced her pinky open and used the blood to redraw the fading mark. The she grabbed Kells arm and pressed her hand to the wall. “As Tascen.”   
Kell’s closet room remained unchanged. Books still lined the walls, and although his blood marks were a little faded, they still covered the back of the door. Kell set the two mugs down on a small scratched coffee table. He shrugged out of his coat and began turning it inside out in search of something to crash a ball in.   
“Huh,” Lila said. She stood in front of the bookshelves, “It’s all fiction and poetry.”  
“There aren’t many books that can teach magic, especially Antari magic,” Kell replied.  
“Any Gray London books?”  
Kell paused. “Not here. Not anymore. I had a copy of Blake in my room in Ruby Fields but…”  
Lila had gone still and silent. There was something about her posture that was sad for a few seconds, but Kell didn’t know what she was mourning. He wasn’t going to ask. She caught him looking at her and straightened. “Well? Are we crashing a ball or standing in your closet?”  
“Your decision, Captain.”  
“Let’s go surprise your brother.”   
They forgot their drinks on the table.  
The Grand Hall was lit up like the Night Market. It had the same festive sense to it as well. This was not the glamorous and upscale gathering of last year’s Essen Tasch. This was a festival for the city. Flowers were draped and spotted with small magical lights. The stage for the quartet was covered in simple white linen, and looked soft and inviting.   
“This is a midwinter ball,” Kell said. “We haven’t had one in years.”  
Lila glanced around at the decorations. “Seems like a normal ball to me.”  
“No, this is special,” Kell insisted, “The party has to go all night until sunrise. The traditional color to wear is green in hopes for a good new year. It’s supposed to call spring.”  
“Do you decorate evergreen trees and hang up socks?” Lila asked.  
Kell scowled at her. “No. Why would we do that?”  
“Just making sure it’s not secretly Christmas. Now where’s Rhy? I want to see him before he sees us.” They scanned the room, Lila rising to her toes to see a bit better.   
“Well, well,” said a voice behind them.   
Lila whirled and nearly punched Alucard Emery in the face. The former captain of the Night Spire neatly avoided her violent reaction and waved someone else over. “Rhy, look what Lila dragged in.”  
And there was Rhy, a soft evergreen suit bringing out the gold in his hair and eyes. He hugged Kell hard, Kell’s eyes going wide with surprise.   
“You came!” Rhy said.  
“You didn’t invite us,” Kell said.  
Rhy waved him off. “Details, details. I figured if Lila was still with you, you’d end up here.” He winked at her. “Can’t miss sneaking into a royal ball, can you.”  
“It’s becoming a habit,” Lila said, “so this is the last time.”  
Rhy nodded. “I’ll send an invitation next time.” He wrapped an arm around Kell. “But that is then, and this is now. And believe me, I have a great many things to tell you, brother.”  
“Well,” Kell said, “We have until dawn, so you’ll have to keep it short.”  
“Short! Do you know exactly how complicated governing a country is? Why half the time–“ And Rhy led Kell off.   
Alucard snagged two glasses of Anise wine from a passing tray. He toasted his former best thief. “You came back.”  
“Surprising, I know.” Lila kept her eyes on Kell. His full attention was given to Rhy, who was talking animatedly and waving his arms. Kell was close to smiling, and Lila had to take a sip of her wine to keep a smile off her own face.  
“You’re always surprising,” Alucard said. “But this time, it’s a good surprise.” He held his glass out to her. “Cheers.”  
“Cheers.”  
They tapped their glasses together.  
“To spring, and the Maresh boys. Because they’re worth the trouble.” Alucard said.  
Lila smiled. “And I do love trouble.”


End file.
